


Lady Reed

by sansaclegane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ashara is Jyana, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaclegane/pseuds/sansaclegane
Summary: Howland teaches Ashara to catch frogs.





	Lady Reed

Ashara shrieked as the frog she was aiming for suddenly hopped out of the water and onto her face. She frantically swatted it away as she stumbled backwards. She would have fallen if not for Howland, who swept behind her and caught her by the waist to steady her. He was laughing. Ashara folded her arms across her chest and scowled at him.

“It’s _not_ funny,” she insisted, but that only made Howland laugh harder. Ashara tucked a strand of hair that had escaped from her braid behind her ear and tried to hide her blush, but it was no use. Soon enough she was giggling alongside her new husband.

“I told you it’s not as easy as it looks,” Howland remarked.

“And I told _you_ that I’m not giving up until I’ve caught one,” Ashara reminded him. “If I am to be Lady Reed in truth, I need to at least be able to spear a few frogs.”

“As you say, m’lady,” said Howland as he handed the spear back to her. Ashara grabbed it resolutely in both hands and scrunched up her face as she leaned over the water. _See with your eyes,_ she thought to herself. _Be patient._ Ashara got up on her tiptoes as she peered into the murky swamp, careful not to slip on the rocks. Howland was watching her earnestly.

“Aha!” Ashara yelped as she plunged her spear into the water, but there was nothing on the other end. “Seven hells!”

“It helps not to make too much noise,” said Howland gently. “We’re outsiders here, and we frighten them. To catch them you have to put yourself in their place. Go on, love. Try again.”

This time Ashara stepped off the rocks and waded into the swamp, not caring that water was spilling into her boots. She crouched down low and raised the spear above her head. “Get that net ready, Howland,” she whispered. Howland smiled sweetly at his wife and lowered the netting into the water, readying himself. Ashara leaned forward and peered into the swamp once more, careful to remain still so she wouldn’t ripple the water with her legs. _There,_ thought Ashara, and without a second beat, she thrust her spear into the murky water, piercing a large frog through the belly.

Ashara gasped as she pulled her spear from the water and waved it in front of Howland’s face enthusiastically. She was beaming. “Howl! I did it! I caught one!”

Howland leaned over and kissed Ashara softly on the cheek. “I knew you would,” he said, his face alight with pride. He took the frog spear from Ashara, then grabbed her hand and helped her back onto dry land.

“I think I will make a most excellent Lady Reed,” Ashara japed.

Howland smiled kissed her hand. “I never doubted you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [liesandarbor](https://twitter.com/liesandarbor) who made me trash for these two. Based off [this artwork.](https://twitter.com/liesandarbor/status/916114069135831040)


End file.
